In a semiconductor device manufacturing process, a cleaning processing for removing contaminants (e.g., particles or polymers) attached to a surface of a substrate is performed by causing a chemical liquid such as, for example, SC-1 (a mixed solution of ammonia water and hydrogen peroxide) to join with a flow of a gas and be sprayed to the surface of the substrate. When this cleaning processing is performed by using a sheet-type cleaning apparatus, the substrate is held by a substrate holder, which is called a spin chuck, to be rotated around a vertical axis. A chemical liquid is supplied to the substrate from a nozzle disposed above the rotating substrate. In a case of using a two-fluid nozzle for the chemical liquid supply, a collision position of the droplets sprayed from the two-fluid nozzle on the surface of the substrate moves between the center portion of the substrate and the peripheral portion thereof. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-246319, a removal performance of contaminants is improved by increasing a temperature of droplets ejected from a two-fluid nozzle. However, in a case of performing a polymer removal, a sufficient removal performance may not be achieved only by the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-246319.